Harry Potter 7: The Guardians
by bakedfrenchbread
Summary: This is my version of the seventh installment of Harry Potter, The Guardians. I'm gonna be adding chapter by chapter just to see where it goes. Read, review and Enjoy!
1. Chance Meeting

Somewhere, along the rows of houses in a quiet neighborhood, a clock chimed twelve times, announcing it was midnight. Under a single lamp post, seated upon a bench, a man wearing a plain grey suit with a matching hat, waited. His hat shadowed his face, but a bristled, red mustache stuck out from beneath the shadow. The full moon gleamed brightly, yet it was still pitch black, save for the bench, illuminated by the lamp post.

The man glanced at his watch, then remained seated in his rigid position. Suddenly, there was a loud crack followed by heavy breathing which appeared out of nowhere behind the bench. The man gave no signs of being startled, but instead rose slowly to his feet. Another figure dashed into the circle of light and threw himself before the feet of the suited man. The figure was dressed in a black cloak that had been torn and travel stained, and had a hood that covered his face. Panting heavily, the man whispered,

"I…I am honored you could see me."

The man in the grey suit looked down, a strange gleam shone from the shadow that covered his face. He nodded, and the figure drew back his hood. The silver hair of Lucius Malfoy fell down and shown brightly against the black cloak. His face was gaunt and his eyes hollow. He rose a trembling hand to push his thinning hair out of his bloodshot eyes.

"I didn't know where else to turn…you…you are my only chance."

The other man's mouth twitched slightly before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small piece of parchment. He handed it to Lucius who took it with trembling hands. Lucius quickly read the parchment, his eyes widening in horror.

"Do…do I really…?" he asked in a shaking voice.

The other man nodded and said in a clipped tone, "Your cooperation with the Ministry will guarantee the safety of you and your family." He paused reflectively before continuing, "This task we are assigning you to perform will give the Ministry an upper-hand in this war. Furthermore, if you were to be caught, then there would be no link to the Ministry." The end of the last statement came in a hardened tone.

Lucius face flashed with anger as he clenched his fists. "How do I know you'll keep your word?" He hissed venomously. "You're just a Weasley."

Percy Weasley took off his grey hat to reveal long red hair slicked back and horn rimmed glasses shining brightly in the lamplight. He sneered, "I have no attachment to that filthy name."


	2. Shocked

Harry Potter lay fast asleep with an open copy of the _Daily Profit_ lying on his chest. His chest rose up and down as his snores gently kept pace with his movement. The front page was littered with articles, highlighting more and more tragic deaths and disappearances. In fact, littering the small cluttered room, were piles and piles of older papers and news clippings of photos of missing people. It was surprising Harry could move around in his room, considering his trunk and all his school things from last year were carelessly littered around the room, making it difficult to find the floor.

Ever since Harry returned to Privet Drive for the summer, his Aunt and Uncle seemed strangely quiet. Harry was used to the silent treatment, but he could sense that this silence was different. Usually, Aunt Petunia would look away from him as if she had better things to look at, yet now she looked away, almost with embarrassment. Uncle Vernon no longer barked at Harry to do things, but only spoke to him when absolutely necessary. Dudley seemed content to try and avoid Harry for the rest of the summer, leaving whenever Harry wandered into a room. Sadly, Harry didn't notice any of these changes, even though a year ago he would have brightened considerably to this lukewarm atmosphere.

Harry barely spoke to his relatives and spent most of his time in his room, wishing he could correspond with Ron and Hermoine. Harry was still a little numb from shock over the death of Dumbledore and found it hard at times, to realize that he was gone forever. The Dumbledore Card from his first Chocolate Frog was so worn and wrinkled that it was difficult to still see the picture, yet Harry kept this with him wherever he went, often taking it out and looking at the bright blue eyes, winking back at him.

Harry had been mentally reviewing the plan he, Ron and Hermoine had agreed upon leaving Hogwarts Express last year. Harry had both told them about the magic Dumbledore told Harry last year, protecting him in his Aunt and Uncle's house. They decided that shortly after midnight on Harry's seventeenth birthday, Harry would leave to stay at the Burrow until Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermoine said that there would be some shock and she worried about getting Harry out as soon as possible. Harry agreed, and spent the last few nights staying up and worrying about what would happen.

Little did Harry know that the clock right above his head was slowly ticking slowly to midnight. _15…10…5…_Suddenly, a huge shock ran through Harry as though he had been electrocuted. Harry awoke with a shout as the paper on his chest flew across the room and hit Hedwig's cage. Harry's snow white owl also awoke with a screech. The shock that ran through Harry's body seemed to spread to every particle of his body until his entire body was vibrating violently. Harry shut his eyes tightly as he tried to keep from yelling. Slowly, the energy coursing through his body retreated from his finger tips and his toes, leaving him unusually cold.

Harry opened his eyes and began to gasp for breath. His body felt numb and cold, and his head felt slightly dizzy. Even as Harry was beginning to recover from the shock, he could hear a loud thump from Uncle Vernon's room as he heard him shout, "WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING IN THERE?!" Harry dizzily thought that he might have been okay as he rushed to calm Hedwig who was still screeching, until he heard a loud crack followed by a thump. There was a screech from Aunt Petunia as Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed, "WHO THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU??"

It almost would have been comical as he heard a familiar voice, "Gerrof me! Erm…this is Harry Potter's house right?" It was Harry's bet friend, Ron Weasley, and he just apparated into Uncle Vernon's bedroom.


End file.
